


Discovery

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: Overwatch Femslash Fest 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But it's there, Choices, Decisions, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Relationship(s), if you close one eye and squint, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Widowmaker awakens from an explosion, relieved that at least Mercy is no longer chasing after her until she discovers the unconscious medic and has to make a choice.Day Three: Discover/Loss





	Discovery

Never in her life did Widowmaker think she’d be happy to be floored by an explosion. Her ears were ringing, and she was incredibly sore, but from what she could tell she remained mostly uninjured. Not only that, but she was no longer being chased by Overwatch’s insufferable doctor.

She had no idea why Mercy seemed so obsessed with her. Actually, that wasn’t true. Hazy memories from when she was Amélie told her everything she needed to know about why Dr Ziegler was so intent on dragging her back to the side she wanted nothing to do with, but she couldn’t understand how everyone else within the recalled Overwatch’s numbers were content to leave her an enemy while Mercy just wanted to try and save the woman who she was never getting back.

Widowmaker picked herself up from the ground and glanced around. The supports for the building stopped the rubble from caving in entirely, but the door she had initially ran through while being chased was completely blocked by debris.

Then Widowmaker saw her.

Lying just ahead of the pile was Mercy. One wing was completely severed from the armour, while the other was bent and twisted. The halo she wore was snapped in two, with one half hanging limply from her forehead. She was breathing, but clearly unconscious.

The first thought that occurred to Widowmaker was how easy it would be to kill her right now. She had no idea where her rifle had gone after it was torn from her grip by the explosion, but there was nothing stopping her from turning the woman over and wrapping her hands around her neck; to stop her wrenching her head at such an angle as to sever her neck completely.

The thought was tempting, but Widowmaker ultimately knew that she wouldn’t be able to murder her. She’d tried to before; lined up headshots, aimed for her wings while she was in flight, but not once had she ever taken the shot. In fact, the worse she ever had done was a superficial laceration on her leg, and even then, that was an accident.

Widowmaker glanced around, trying to orientate herself, hitting a switch on the side of her visor and seeing if she could find a path to get out. The visor was definitely damaged, but within seconds, she figured out the best path to take through the debris to get to the talon rendezvous. She walked over to the entrance of a damaged corridor, but stopped short of entering it to glance back at the unconscious medic.

Both of them had gone far from their teams, and even with all her enhancements, Widowmaker was well aware that Mercy would certainly perish if left here alone, leaving her with two choices: Let her die here, or take her back with her.

Multiple times had Widowmaker heard Dr O’Deorain talk about how much she wished she could get her hands on Dr Ziegler. Find out how the nanotechnology within her worked, find out a way to use them for her own gain while corrupting Mercy in the process. If Widowmaker delivered Mercy to Moira, maybe she’d be gentler next time she performed maintenance on her.

Choice made, Widowmaker made her way back over to Mercy, going to roll her over when she noticed a piece of concrete had pinned the medic’s legs. It wasn’t too difficult to remove it, but even Widowmaker couldn’t help but wince at the unnatural angle one of her legs was now bending at. Still, she scooped her up, noting how the shoulder closest to her seemed to stoop -clearly dislocated- and was careful not to aggravate any additional injuries the doctor picked up.

It was when she was leaving the room a third option occurred to Widowmaker: Take Mercy back to Overwatch. Of course, she wouldn’t just take her directly to them, but she knew the other woman’s team had arrived approximately a mile west of where her team had. If she went in the opposite direction to her rendezvous, maybe she could leave Mercy somewhere where Overwatch would find her.

Suddenly, giving Mercy to Moira in exchange for potentially less painful ‘maintenance’ wasn’t as appealing as it had been initially. Even with her mind as fragmented and twisted as it was, Widowmaker still knew that she never wanted anyone to suffer how she had done; how she still does. Instead of turning right down the corridor, she went left, hoping beyond hope that Overwatch realised where Mercy had been and that she wasn’t wasting her time.

It was after about fifteen minutes of clambering through rubble and debris while keeping an eye on Mercy to make sure she was still among the living that Widowmaker was startled by the severely injured woman stirring.

“What…where…” She spoke feebly, and Widowmaker was helpless at stopping the dread she shouldn’t be able to feel building in her chest. She turned her head to look at her, golden eyes meeting blue ones. Mercy appeared genuinely confused for a second before she attempted to talk again. “Amélie…I thought- thought I lost you.”. She smiled weakly at Widowmaker, who desperately searched for the correct words to say.

“I know, chérie.” She said after a second. “I’m here now. I’ve got you.”. She kept her voice quiet and gentle, giving her the sincerest smile she could muster as Mercy cupped her cheek for a second before she went limp again. “Mercy?” Nothing happened. No response, no breathing. Widowmaker felt panic rising within her.

“…Angela?” Still nothing. Her chest rose and fell. Widowmaker sighed with relief and continued attempting to get her to safety.

No more than two minutes later, Widowmaker could hear concerned shouting and near frantic screaming, accompanied by the sound of shifting brick and metal.

“ _Angie!”_ A voice called, a distant memory telling Widowmaker that it was undoubtedly McCree calling.

“ _Angela?! Where are you!?”_ Another voice screamed. It was filled with panic, word delivered with an Egyptian accent – Pharah.

They both sounded close. Too close for Widowmaker’s liking. She gently placed Angela on the ground and yelled “She’s here!” from the top of her lungs. All sound from above stopped for a second, before resuming with increased intensity.

Widowmaker took that as her cue to run.

Just because she wanted Angela to be discovered and saved, didn’t mean she wanted to be too.

Not yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://combineglados.tumblr.com/)


End file.
